Currently, on-line or network shopping is singularly focused. An on-line shopper, or user, can shop, e.g. navigate, an e-commerce website and add items to a personal electronic shopping cart, and/or can create a personal item list of items that friends and family may purchase for the user from that website. For example, a user could create a wedding registry having a personal item list of desired gifts and make this registry available to authorized users to review and purchase gifts from. Another on-line shopping approach is one in which a user finds a product on a web site, and bookmarks and/or attaches tags to the product. The user can then share the tagged and/or bookmarked pages with his or her friends and family.
However, these on-line shopping approaches are limited because they do not allow for any systematic feedback by the friends and family of the on-line shopper. One shopping on-line in this fashion cannot shop and simultaneously interact with other shoppers outside the e-commerce website to discuss various items initially found on the website.
There is a need for collaborative commerce on the Internet, that is, a system integrated with retailer(s) and social networks, to transform product images, and to deliver and/or transform e-commerce inventory to a social network.